Rock and Roll Lies
by PostcardsFromGreenland
Summary: In his last year of high school Damon finally gets his shot with his long time crush, the effortlessly cool Elena Gilbert. Their relationship is heating up, but how well do these two really know each other? One shot AU/AH


**A/N: I've been listening to Rock and Roll Nerd by Tim Minchin on repeat for the last few days (my title has been nicked from the song) so I thought I'd write down a story inspired by it. Hopefully this will be my catharsis.**

* * *

**Damon**

I'm running a little late because I spent the last 10 minutes trying to coax the key out of my bike lock where it got jammed, again, I really have to get a new one. I do a quick scan of the square, my eyes are desperate to locate her while I force the rest of me to remain aloof, after all, being fashionably late goes with my look. My heart skips a beat in relief when I hear the unmistakable tinkle of her sexy laughter. She hasn't left already, Thank God. I turn towards the sound and see her sitting on the wall on the opposite side of the square. Elena Gilbert. I'm not surprised to see her surrounded by people, I don't blame them, it's hard not to be drawn to someone so effervescent. I have to bite back my jealousy when I recognise some of the faces amongst the group. There's Stefan, a trendy art-hipster type with a skateboard on his knee and a paintbrush tucked behind his ear. Also, Matt, who studies politics and organizes rallies to protest against animal testing. I almost feel like leaving, what chance do I have against an abstract painter and a guy who saves bunnies in his spare time? Next to them I look like a vapid, inexperienced child, but then I look back at her and I know I have to stay and at least try. She looks stunning, as always, the afternoon sun is making her chestnut hair gleam as she tosses it around in her mirth. And she's wearing those God damn pants again!

Mystic Falls is a small town so even though we don't go to the same high school I've seen her around plenty of times before. Around the time I turned 14 and my teenage hormones pretty much ran the show, I really started to notice girls. Let's face it any girl would have done at that point, but she has remained to this day my number one crush. She has always been my go-to girl. She's figured in more of my self-abusive fantasies and idle classroom day-dreams than anyone else, actresses, pop-stars and supermodels included. She is way out of my league, effortlessly cool and always surrounded by a herd of other guys. She is universally admired and attracts boys from all walks of life. At one time or another over the years I've seen her with the crème de la crème of every one of the typical high school clique. The star football player, the valedictorian, the rich boy, the mysterious loner, the party guy, she's tried them all. She's never even noticed me before. I have no standout qualities, there is nothing interesting or different about me, I'm just an average, boring, normal high school boy.

Then a few weeks back everything changed. My best friend Rose, who I've known since we were four, has a cousin who's a bouncer at the only nightclub in town. He agreed to let us in as long as we swore not to so much as look at an alcoholic beverage. So we went to check it out. It was my first time inside a club and I was kind of nervous, which was stupid. I kept telling myself that it was just a dark room full of people dancing but it didn't seem to help. Rose made me wear her brothers old leather jacket which I protested against, but really it helped me relax, at least I looked badass even if I didn't feel it. Honestly, the whole experience was a little underwhelming, I don't know what I was freaking out about. In fact, to tell the truth, I thought the music was too loud, it was sweaty and crowded and I didn't really understand the appeal. I was crossing the dance floor, trying to find Rose so we could get out of there, when my world turned upside down. I felt a small hand grab my wrist and I turned around to find myself face to face with, literally, the girl of my dreams.

Everything seemed to slow down as she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her soft body up against mine and whispering in my ear, 'Hi, I'm Elena. Wanna dance?'

It was all I could do to nod mutely and allow myself to be led into the centre of the gyrating crowd. If I'm honest, as I walked behind her onto the floor, all I could think at that moment was how amazing her arse looked in the spray-on tight black leather pants she was wearing. It was only when she started swaying in front of me that it occurred to me that I have no idea how to dance. My mouth was dry, I was starting to sweat and I was suddenly very aware of my hands. It seemed to me that the only thing worse than an unfulfilled dream is finding out that in reality the dream is actually a nightmare. There I was, looking into the eyes of the goddess Elena Gilbert herself and I was going to epically crash and burn. Somehow though, I got through it. She placed my hands on her hips and rubbed herself up against me to the beat of the throbbing bassline and all I had to do was stand there. There was a task that even I could excel at. That night we exchanged numbers. It was the best night of my life so far. I thought I was going to die of happiness.

Somehow over the past few weeks I've managed to hold it together in front of her. We've been on several dates, hung out with her school friends, been to the cinema, the usual I suppose. But it's not at all usual for me. Every time I see her I spent hours before hand gearing myself up for it. I feel like I'm preparing for a trial by fire on every date, but somehow I manage to keep a-hold of myself in front of her.

But now she' sitting across the square from me wearing those pants. Images of her body gyrating against mine will not be banished from my mind. And then it happens again. I am standing in the middle of the town square, surrounded by my peers and the girl I have a major crush on and I have a very noticeable, deeply humiliating, public boner. Fuck my life!

* * *

**Elena**

He's here at last. Damon Salvatore, even his name sounds sexy and dangerous, and he's here to see me! He's on the other side of the square facing away from me, his leather jacket pulled tightly around himself. He hasn't even noticed me yet. I don't want to seem too keen so I allow Stefan to keep wittering on in my ear about Nietzsche or Kant or some other philosophical bollocks while I subtly admire Damon's masculine form out of the corner of my eye. I mentally thank Caroline again for forcing me out of my girly comfort zone and insisting I buy these leather pants. There is no way I would have had the guts to approach anybody as cool and confident as Damon wearing my usual childish outfits. He's so mysterious, nothing like the boring guys I go to high school with. They are all so try hard, whereas Damon just oozes bad boy attitude without even doing anything. When I saw him that night, at the club, he was so inscrutable, he almost looked bored, like he goes to clubs all the time, even though he's only 17, same age as me.

I still can't believe he's interested in me. It's taking every ounce of self-control I possess not to scribble Mrs. Elena Salvatore all over my notebooks. I want to rush up and kiss him in front of everybody. I want to tell people he's my boyfriend. But I know that would be the surest way to freak him out. Boys like Damon don't like to be pressured, they don't like to be tied down and they don't like clingy girls. So I let him know that I'm totally okay with being casual right from the start, I don't want to scare him off. He seemed relieved so I know he must be seeing other girls. I mean, how could he not be? Just look at him. He has chiseled features and piercing blue eyes that would make anyone from Helen of Troy to Angelina Jolie weak at the knees and a rock god aura that would make Axel Rose jealous. I whip out my compact mirror and re-apply my lip gloss. Then I fluff up my hair, take a deep breath and make my way across the square.

* * *

**Damon**

Oh God! She's coming over! This is a disaster! I keep my body facing away from her and pull my coat tighter around myself in an attempt to conceal it. I cannot let her see me like this. I'm practically a full grown man now, I am not going to be caught randomly over-excited in the middle of the town square, especially not by her. I have to get my hormones in check. I have to make it go down. Now. I'll just think unsexy thoughts, that ought to work. Right. My Grandma. A goat. My Grandma fucking a goat. That last one was definitely a step too far, but it worked so I'll take it.

'Hi,' she says smiling and twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

How is it that she manages to make the simplest word sound so alluring?

'Elena,' I give her a nod and a look. I'm hoping it was a smoldering look, not a squinty one.

'So, how'd the hearing go, Damon?'

'Oh, you know, the usual, ninety hours community service. Same old.'

'Well, at least they didn't put you back in prison.'

'True, but now I have to go back to school.'

'They didn't kick you out?'

'Nah, everybody's got a rap sheet of some kind at St. Judes, it's a reform school after all, if they kicked you out over a little twocking and B&E there'd be nobody left in the fucking place. Not that I really bother to show up much anyway.'

I take a crumbled half-empty packet of Camel's out of my pocket. I offer her one, but she shakes her head, so I just draw one out for myself and tuck it casually behind my ear.

'True. So, you been up to much this week?'

'Nothing much really. Me and Rose smoked some killer grass on Tuesday. It was real mellow. Sorry, I would have bought you some, but we finished it.'

'No problem, I have my own sources anyway. Who's Rose? New girl you're seeing?'

'Yeah, well you know how it is, we're keeping it light, more of a fuck-buddy thing than anything else.'

'How about you? You seeing anybody new?'

'You know me, I like to keep my options open, I've always got a handful of guys on the go. Keeps things fresh.'

'I feel that. Anyway, Elena, I gotta head off, big gig tonight, got to get to practice.'

'A gig? Sweet. Where is it? Maybe I can swing by and check it out.'

'Nah, don't bother. It's not a big deal, just some little local thing here is Mystic Falls.'

'Okay, cool, well I'm sure you'll have plenty of other girls there, supporting you...'

'Yeah...'

'Anyway, I have a ton of work to do on my book.'

'Oh, yeah I forgot you are writing a book, Elena, how's it coming?'

'Good. I am tackling some really big political issues, you know the recession, health care, the works, so I have to do a lot of research, make sure I have my facts right.'

'Sounds intense. Well, we need more serious authors out there, the world is being over run with utter pap. Bloody Twilight and 50 Shades of Grey...'

'I know, right?'

'Anyway, I gotta go, but maybe we can catch a movie together tomorrow, if you fancy? They are showing this French film over at the art house, it's supposed to be real existential or whatever...'

'Yeah, sounds great. I love foreign films, so much more depth that these Hollywood blockbusters they churn out these days.'

'Agreed, so it's a date...I mean, you know...we'll hook up and shit...'

'Yeah, hey Damon? You need a ride to the venue? My car's just around the corner.'

'Nah, I've got my bike.'

'A motorcycle? Oh my God! That's so cool. I've always wanted to ride on the back.'

I stay silent not wanting to lie but unwilling to tell the truth. She continues, batting her eyelashes at me flirtatiously,

'Hey, maybe you can take me for a spin one day?'

'Maybe... but what do I get in return?'

A deep blush spreads across her cheeks and she looks flustered. I decide to quit while I'm ahead.

'See you around, Elena.' I wink, praying to God that I don't look like a cheesy old man, and walk away.

* * *

**Elena**

I rush home from the square and go straight online. I'm freaking out. It's obvious that Damon is starting to get tired of me. He didn't want me at the gig and I think I know why. He thinks I'm frigid because I haven't put out yet, he even hinted as much at the end of our conversation. He said 'What do I get in return?' He's obviously totally frustrated with me. He probably thinks I'm some dumb kid, or worse, a virgin. Well, I'll show him just how hot I can be. Maybe if I wear my new leather mini skirt and turn up and surprise him at his gig tonight... He'll what? Realise that I'm the girl of his dreams, drop everything and run off into the sunset with me? Unlikely, but at least I can show him that I'm worth keeping around a bit longer.

Google informs me that there is only one concert happening in Mystic Falls tonight, Thank God for small towns. It's at the symphony hall, which is a weird place for a rock gig, but whatever, that has to be it, there is nothing else going on within a fifty mile radius of Mystic Falls tonight.

I arrive late, half an hour after that gig should have started, but I'm not worried, rock gigs never start on time. Anyway, it was worth it, I had to re-apply my liquid eyeliner five times, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it. The end result is pretty grungy and cool, I think, so at least I will fit in more. I am wearing a cut off AC/DC T-shirt which shows off my toned stomach, my leather mini skirt and a pair of black biker boots. I have sprayed my hair with salt spray and tousled it into that 'I just rolled out of bed' look. The black eyeliner and vampish red lipstick finish my new image off to perfection. I'm going to rock Damon's world, I hope!

I open the doors at the back of the concert hall and slip quietly inside. The lights are dim and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. I am surprised to hear no noise from the crowd and as I look around I notice the room is filled with smartly dressed people, the majority of whom are over the age of 40, sitting quietly in their seats. There is not a mosh pit in sight. Finally, my gaze comes to rest upon the stage.

To say I'm shocked by what I see would be an understatement. Damon is seated at a grand piano, dressed in a well-tailored black tuxedo, his hands rippling fluidly over the keys. I slid down into a seat at the back of the hall, unable to believe my eyes. I listen in rapt silence to the rest of the concert. While Damon, as it turns out, is certainly no rock god, he is in fact a beautifully accomplished and hauntingly expressive classical pianist. Well, this changes everything.

* * *

**Damon**

I take my bow to a spattering of polite applause as I briefly ponder what it would be like to launch myself off the stage and ride on a sea of hands provided by my adoring fans. As I straighten back up I glance out to the back of the audience and there she is. A first I think it must be a mirage, part of my daydream, but then she smiles and waves at me and I understand that this is really happening. Elena Gilbert is here and she has just witnessed me playing a classical piano concerto for a bunch of pretentious old people. How very rock and roll. This is it. It's all over. I knew it was too good to be true. I might as well go and face the music.

I make my way off stage and down the stairs into the audience. People congratulate me, shake my hand and praise my playing, but I can barely hear them. I am walking as if in a trance, drawn to the back of the room to meet my fate. Finally I reach her. I don't know what to say. How can I explain myself? How can I tell her that everything she knows about me is a lie? She doesn't deserve to be treated this way, I knew that from the start. She is so perfect. She has it all together and I'm just a blithering mess. How could I let her see that? So, yes, I lied, but how could I not?

She seems lost for words as well, she is probably floundering in disgust at the pathetic little boy I've turned out to be. We just stare at each other mutely, the intensity and pressure building up between us. Eventually, she can hold my eye no longer and she bursts into laugh. I can't say I blame her. I would laugh at me to, if only I were somebody else.

'Oh God, Damon,' she says as her laughter begins to subside 'Look at me! I must look so bloody ridiculous dressed up like this at a classical piano recital surrounded by all these people in their Sunday best!'

I'm stunned. She's embarrassed about how she looks? How does she think I feel?

'You look dammed fine and you know it. I'm the one who's utterly mortified.'

'Why? So you're not the guitar playing rock god you pretended to be, do you think you're the only one who embellishes the truth to make themselves look better?'

'Come on, Elena, it was hardly a little embellishment, it was more of a full on lie.'

'Fine, you told a little fib. No biggie. Although, I don't know why you thought you had to. You kick ass on the piano, I was very impressed. You need a lot more skill to master Bach than to bang out a couple of chords on the guitar. You should be proud of your mad skills!'

'I am proud and I love playing the piano, but you know... you're just so cool, I wanted you to think I was this rock and roll bad ass. You'd never be interested in me otherwise.'

I can't believe I just admitted that out loud. God and now she's giggling again, she must think I'm a right pillock.

'Look, there's no need to laugh at me. I get it. I'm a loser and I don't have a chance with a girl like you.'

I start to walk away. All I want to do is go and hide in my room...and maybe hit something.

'Wait, Damon, stop!' she catches my wrist and forces me to face her again. 'I lied too.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm not who you think I am at all.'

'But why would _you_ need to pretend to be someone else?'

'I'm not as cool as you think I am.'

'I'm confused.'

'Me too. Look Damon, I think we should start again, I like you, but I want to know the real you, warts and all. So, let's go from the top and this time, let's both try to be honest.'

She gives me a warm, encouraging smile, so I nod in agreement to her plan.

She offers me her hand to shake and say 'Hi, I'm Elena, nice to meet you.'

'Damon. Likewise.'

'Ok, I'll start: I'm 17, I got to Mystic Falls High School and I'm flunking maths.'

'I'm also 17, I go to St. Judes Boys Academy, the single sex private school up the road and I'm top of my class. I'm kind of a nerd.'

'Awesome, then you can help me get my maths grade up.'

'No problem.'

'So, you've never been to prison?'

'No, never even been arrested. I don't have a band, I'm a piano soloist and my bike is a lot less motor and a lot more cycle than I lead you to believe.'

'The book I'm writing is a Vampire Diaries fan fiction and I don't know a thing about politics. I'm about as deep as a teaspoon and I totally loved Twilight. I've read the whole series like twice.'

'Don't sell yourself short. I bet your fan fic is really well written, I hope you'll let me read it some time. You have depth, but that doesn't mean it's not ok to enjoy things that are a bit lighter. Believe me I'm the same.'

'Such as?'

'Well, I like to read graphic novels as well as classic literature. I normally don't really get those foreign art house movies we go to see.'

'Really? Me neither. My favourite movie of all time is Clueless.'

'I love Hollywood blockbusters, to the point where I thought G.I. Joe was genuinely enjoyable.'

'I've never taken drugs, nor do I particularly want to, and the night we met was the first and only time I've ever been clubbing.'

'I've never done drugs or been clubbing either. I don't even smoke.'

'Thank God, I hate the smell.'

'Me too.'

'Now for the big one...truth is... I'm not a free spirit, I don't date around and I've only ever slept with one guy, my boyfriend of 3 years and we only broke up because he move to Montana.'

'I think I can one up you...I can't believe I'm going to admit this...I'm a virgin.'

I can't bare to look her in the eye after admitting that, but she cups my cheek in her hand and softly strokes my skin reassuringly.

'Do you think I care about that?'

'I don't know. I'm a guy. I'm supposed to be experienced and worldly. I'm supposed to sow my wild oats and play the field and all that. I feel like a right weirdo, but the truth is, I would be happy to never look at another girl for the rest of my life if I found The One. All I want is someone to love. If I found my soulmate at age 17 I would have no regrets.'

'Well, that's a relief, I was starting to get really jealous, especially of this Rose girl. Please tell me you made her up.'

'Yes and no. Rose is my best friend, I've known her all my life, she's like a sister to me. I would love to introduce you guys, I bet you'd really hit it off.'

'Well, just so you know, I'm not seeing anyone else either.'

There is a pause. I rack my brains for any other lie I might have told her.

'Is that everything do you think?'

'It's everything I can think of at the moment.'

'Well, Elena, looks like you were wrong.'

'What do you mean?'

'You are just as cool as I thought you were, maybe even more so.'

'You're not too bad yourself.'

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully now I can go back to concentrating on My Heart for the Kingdom. Feel free to make my day and leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
